Day of the Dead: Fairth or Fear?
by Elven Silver Power Ranger
Summary: Calavera Catrina, that's me. I protect the souls on their way to the next life. I also allow them back into the world during the Day of the Dead Festival, and I protect the children from rouge spirits. Until I met Jack Frost and the Guardians. I wasn't alone. But can Death live in the Guardian's world? Am I evil? Or can I be more (follows the movie.) Rated for language.
1. Calavera Catrina

This is only my second fanfiction story (my first being Alana in Aladdin 1-3) so please be nice, I appreciate constructive criticism because I want to improve my writing but any flames will be ignored. Let's get this show on the road.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, things you don't recognize from the movie however are mine!

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. My eyes frantically flicked around me. Blackness was all I could see. I reached out my hands until I came to something hard. It felt like wood and following the wall I realized they were all around me I was in a box. The realization made me frantic I pounded at the wall in front of me frantically ramming my shoulder into the wall. I heard a crack, and thin strips of silver light broke through. I continued to pound on the door desperately peeling at the edge of the small hole I had made. With one final hard shove of my shoulder I fell through landing on my hands and knees with a gasp as pain sprang through my limbs long silver hair fell loosely about my shoulders and I blinked not recognizing the color. Slowly I lifted my head and blinked at my surroundings. It was fall. Brightly colored leaves rattled the breeze. I stood shakily and turned to glance behind me at my wooden prion. I blinked, dazed as I gazed at a wooden casket. It was placed in the wall with several other caskets just like it. Each with intricate designs and symbols for peace and safe passage to the next life etched in the surrounding stone. Above the row was carved a simple sentence. 'the fallen of the great fire, lost but not forgotten!' I cocked my head, fire? I don't remember a fire. A flicker of light caught my eye and I turned. The moonlight danced across a lake hidden in the middle of the forest. I tentatively crept forward and glanced into the dark water. I sucked in a breath, there staring back at me was a young woman, maybe about 18, with dark skin, silver hair, and bright eyes. My reflection blinked back at me and I glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing a beautiful black top with the gold embroidery made it look like a leaf and the shirt ended just above my midriff. I wore black pants with a red rose designed on the leg of one. A red belt with a crescent moon and a red cape hung from my shoulders. I touched the red cape, it was as soft as fur.

"Who am I?" the words were barley a whisper, but as if in answer light expanded in a circle around me and I looked up. And then I saw the moon it was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore.

"You are Calavera Catrina, the guide of the souls of the dead."

I blinked as the light faded and frantically called out, desperate for more answers.

"Wait what do you mean guide of the dead? Please I need answers!" silence was the only response I received. I signed angrily and stomped back to the casket and glanced inside hopeful to find some answers. Unfortunately the only thing inside where two very long scarves. One was solid red and the other black with moon and star designs. I took one in each hand and almost shrieked as the shot up and flew up to hover around my shoulders like two guardian snakes. Taking a deep breath I reached out and touch the red scarf and it seemed to cuddle to my hand and an unintentional grin crossed my face. I reached and pet the black scarf as well as I started forward, as I clearly wasn't going to learn anything standing around. I piercing shriek split through the night air. After the shock cleared my mind I bolted toward the noise. As I entered a nearby clearing I froze at the sight before me. It was a graveyard and cringing behind one of the cross headstones was a young boy no more than 6. He was hiding behind the cross headstone, tears streaming down his cheeks and his mouth moving in words I could not hear. Anger flared deep in my gut along with a desire to protect the child. Almost is if my body were on autopilot I grabbed the scarves in each fist. A flash of light blinded me, forcing me to blink rapidly to clear the blueish after image left behind. When my vision cleared I glanced down to see the scarves had transformed into two identical twin whips, one red, one black. I grinned wryly and gave the red one an experimental fling. The resounding crack echoed through the trees. The hellhound's barking instantly silenced as he turned to me. He crouched baring is gleaming yellow teeth and growled. I cracked my whips out and smiled.

"Bring it on mutt!"

The hound lunged at me and I rolled to the side and lashed out with my black whip. It curled around his paw and I yanked with all my might causing him to stumble but he easily recovered. When he pounced again I barley back peddled in time to avoid his lashing teeth. I jumped and summersaulted over his head, twisted, and landed on his back, but he was smarter than I though and turned his head and bit down on my calf. I screamed in pain and he flung me sideways and I slammed into an oak with a meaty thud. My hands clasp around my calf and breathing heavily through clenched teeth I glanced up expecting to see the hellhound stalking closer. Unfortunately the hound had lost interest in me and was slinking back toward the boy who was still cowering behind the gravestone. I glanced down at my leg and gasped as I saw the wounds begin to close. It wasn't completely healed but it was working on it. I staggered to my feet, grabbed my red whip handle in both hands, swinging it like a bat the whip stretched and coiled around the hound's throat. I planted my feet and pulled. The hound was stronger and I slowly started to slide forward as the hound lashed his fangs and the boy. I glanced a few feet behind me to the black scarf laying discarded and I released one hand on the red whip to reach back. The black scarf shot toward me to hover protectively over my shoulder. Unfazed I pointed toward the hound and the black scarf shot forward, wrapping harshly around his muzzle effectively snapping his mouth shut. The hound shook his head back and forth, trying to dislodge the scarf but couldn't. I stood there, with the current threat disabled didn't know what to do next. Then the red whip jerked out of my hands. Transformed back to a scarf and started to swirl the black released the hound's muzzle and joined the red scarf in its tornado like motion. The hound howled in rage as it was unable to leave the circling scarves. Then the ground underneath the hound opened to reveal a flash of flame and the screams of the dammed just before the hound fell through and was gone. The scarves slowed and stopped, then floated back over to me to hover over my shoulders. I stroked them affectionately and started toward the boy.

I smiled encouragingly, "don't be scared, it's gone, it can't hurt you." The boy didn't move. I frowned and crouched in front of him. "Hey common, it's ok now you can get up." He still didn't move. Frustrated I reached out to haul him to his feet, when my hand passed right through his shoulder. I shrieked and jerked back, grimacing as pain flared through my calf. Staring at the boy I swallowed, unsure of what was going on. Finally he blinked glanced around and shakily stood still holding onto the cross for support. He glanced around the clearing his eyes passing over me each time. He couldn't see me. The thought filled me with despair and the scarves wrapped comfortingly around me. I backed away as the boy hugged the gravestone for comfort.  
"Charles!" frantic voices sounded from behind me and I turned as a group of adults ran to the boy each one that ran through me like a blow to my soul. Tears trickled from my eyes as a man dropped to his knees pulling the boy into a fierce hug. "Why did you run off like that you know the forest isn't safe at night!" the boy cried into his father's chest.

"I…I…j…just wanted…..t…to see. Ma." He said between broken sobs, "b..but t..the….dog…"his voice broke off into wails and his father held him close. I backed away as tears fell. Never again would I feel the touch of another. The thought filled me with dread and turned and ran into the woods, desperate to get away, to run from things I'd never escape.

My name is Calavera Catrina how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.

***********************/******************

That was Chapter one leave me a review let me know what you think and i will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. The Boy of Frost!

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, things you don't recognize from the movie however are mine!

 _Quick Recap: He couldn't see me. The thought filled me with despair and the scarves wrapped comfortingly around me. I backed away as the boy hugged the gravestone for comfort._

" _Charles!" frantic voices sounded from behind me and I turned as a group of adults ran to the boy each one that ran through me like a blow to my soul. Tears trickled from my eyes as a man dropped to his knees pulling the boy into a fierce hug. "Why did you run off like that you know the forest isn't safe at night!" the boy cried into his father's chest._

" _I…I…j…just wanted…..t…to see. Ma." He said between broken sobs, "b..but t..the….dog…"his voice broke off into wails and his father held him close. I backed away as tears fell. Never again would I feel the touch of another. The thought filled me with dread and turned and ran into the woods, desperate to get away, to run from things I'd never escape._

 _My name is Calavera Catrina how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago._

 _************************************************/********************_

(50 Years Later)

Adapting to life is hard, learning how to control my powers, getting scarlet and onyx, my red and black scarves, was only easy if I was in danger. After that night….. it had taken a week for my leg to fully heal. I'd gone from village to village hoping, praying, that someone would see me. No one ever did. They all passed through me and I could feel my heart sink a little more each time. I was wandering again, I'd done that a lot over the last 50 years, and scarlet and onyx where always comforting but they couldn't talk to me, I was alone. I stopped blinking back tears, for I knew they would change nothing, they never have. I glanced around, it was late fall the trees had once again turned into a mosaic of color and the wind floated along the crisp smells of autumn through the air. It was beautiful and I smiled slightly as the sunlight shined warmly on my face. I took a deep breath, feeling comfort in the closeness of my scarves and continued forward. There was a river running through the meadow and deep into the trees, and I followed it. The soft sounds of sobs broke through the fall air and I stopped cocking my head to hear more clearly. It was a little girl, I turned and walked toward the noise. As the bright forest broke into a clearing I stopped. It was a graveyard. And scattered throughout where pockets of people, families, all crouching at the gravesites placing flowers, or other mementoes. My heart twanged with sympathy. I surveyed the groups and one little girl caught my eye. She was alone, crying, off in a more secluded part of the graveyard. I walked forward and stood behind her. Reading the words carved into the stone I felt tears fill my eyes once more. 'Here lies Richard Sawyer. Beloved Friend and Father.' I glanced down at the sobbing child she could be no more than six.

"Papa!" she sobbed out and clutched onto the grave for dear life. Scarlet was tugging at my arm and I glanced at it. It was trying to pull me toward the entrance of the fenced off graveyard. I followed curiously. When I reached it scarlet and onyx became still and I cocked my head, closing my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows. There was something here, a vail or wall. I reached out and felt for it. It was there, so faint most people could probably walk by and never noice. But I wasn't most people.

"Onyx, Scarlet. I'm not quite sure what to do. Please help me understand how to help." They began to move, wrapping themselves partially around my arms lifting them and moving them slowly in a pattern. It felt….familiar. I could place why but I knew it. I started moving my hands in an ascending motion moving them in a circular form.

"Please moon, help me. I want to help ease their suffering, let me help them." I single phrase popped into my head from out of nowhere and I whispered it, "pacificus empta eritis welcome per velamen. (Peaceful souls be welcome through the vail.)" I squinted as the unseen wall seemed to open and I froze as groups of people walked through. I could see through them, they were spirits. As one, the spirit of a man, maybe 30, walked forward smiling sadly. He walked through me and I closed my eyes sadly. Even the dead couldn't see me. The man walked back toward the little girl. He crouched down and placed his hand on her head. Almost ruffling her hair. Her sobs stopped and she raised her head almost looking right at him. He smiled and but a hand to his heart, the little girl did the same and she giggled.

"You're still with me Papa!" she whispered excitedly. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him. I smiled, even if none of them living or dead could see me I was helping. I glanced around and saw the other spirits reaching out to their loved ones. The little girl lit a lantern and set it by her father's grave. Others started to do the same. I smiled. I didn't know how long the spirits could stay on this side of the vail but I would do my best to help ease the suffering of the leaving.

****************************************/*****************************

(25 years later)

My eyes sparkled at the spectacle around me. Lanterns and decorations filled the village, winter had come early to this area of the world. And a thick sheet of snow littered on the ground. I glanced up at a moon filled sky glaring slightly at him, he still wouldn't talk to me after 75 years of wandering he left me on my own and confused. I shook my head to dislodge such thoughts. Most of the decorations of the last several day had already been taken down due to the weather but the lanterns still hung on strings throughout the village. Local villages all over this continent had taken to celebrating the few days with which I could bring the souls back through the vail. They never saw their ancestors but they felt their presence and that lifted their spirts to know they were still there with them. I turned away smiling wryly. I jumped up onto the limb of the nearest tree, years of travel and exercise had strengthened my body and enabled me to jump great lengths. I felt like the ninja's the Japanese stories told of leaping unseen from tree to tree. The snow made it slippery but I didn't care. Winter was one of my favorite seasons, the snow seemed so pure and so comforting. I cracking sound slowed my frantic leaping until I stopped and changed direction headed straight toward the nearby lake. I stopped on the tree nearest to the lake and looked down. The ice was breaking. I blinked as a young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. Thin, pale, barefoot, his tousled hair frosted white. He frantically scrabbled as he floated in midair until he glanced at the moon and stilled, instantly calming down. He slowly floated back down onto the ice as the hole closed up underneath him. I cocked my head observing the odd boy. He looked around, confused, then turned toward the moonlight as it dimed a bit. The boy carefully walked across the ice until he hit something with his feet. He looked down, and at his feet was a wooden staff. His face lite with confusion he bent to pick it up. Almost immediately the staff began to glow a cold blue in his hands. We both flinched back in shock. He almost dropped it as the base of the staff came in contact with the ground. Frost shot out and spread across the ice. He was visibly confused. He reached out and touched a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then with a cry of delight he swung the staff again, more confident, as he began to run across the frozen pond. Another swing, and a gust of wind swirled him high up into the air. I gaped as he floated for a moment only to fall back down to the earth and into the trees. I winced in sympathy as he grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled himself up to see the small town off in the distance. With a whoop of joy he launched himself off the branch and flew toward the town. I quickly ran the tree limbs after him not wanting to lose the curious boy. As he landed ungracefully and he stood up, still elated, and brushed himself off. As he made his way into town, the villagers where still warming their hands by campfires. The boy didn't seem to recognize anyone.

"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am?" the boy tried to call out to a passing woman but she continued on oblivious to him and I went cold. He….couldn't be like me….could he? Not that I would wish my lonely existence on anyone but still. The young man crouched down in front of a little boy who was running straight at him and tried again. "Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" The kid never stopped just ran right through him. The boy jerked back with a cry and seemed to despair as passersby kept passing through him. He backed away into a tree and crumpled to the ground sobbing I hopped silently to the ground beside him, watching from the shadows before I got up the courage to stand and walk into the light.

"I know how you feel," I whispered not even sure if he could hear me, "you never really get used to it." His head jerked up and looked right at me. My breath caught in my throat. His frosty blue eyes locked onto my silver ones. He blinked back tears.

"You….you can see me right, can …..can hear me?" his voice wavered with despair and desperation. He was talking to me. Tears came to my eyes in relief. I reached out slowly almost afraid to try.

He reached out and grasped my hand, he was cold but I didn't care. I pulled him into a hug and his shaking arms locked around me as we held each other. Content to welcome another who could see and touch us. I wasn't alone anymore. I pulled back and smiled and held out my hand.

"I'm Calavera Catrina. And sorry for the familiarity, I haven't met someone who could see me in the last 75 years."

He grasped my hand tightly and shook giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm Jack Frost! 75 years? I was freaking out at the last three seconds of it, how'd you survive that?"

I shrugged, "Don't really know, I kind of focused on helping the living by letting the dead give them peace." He nodded clutching his staff to his chest

"So….what do I do now?" he asked quietly.

I smiled encouragingly and once again held out my hand. "Well you can stick with me, I can personally tell you being alone kind of sucks! I travel around quite a lot I could show you all kinds of stuff that the irritating moon man won't answer."

He grinned and grasp my hand, "You say that like I'm gonna let you out of my sight. No way Cala, I'm not letting the only person who can see and hear me get away that easily! You are so stuck with me!"

I smiled I like the nickname, Cala, I nodded and pulled on his hand, my new friend, I still didn't want to let go, I hadn't touched anyone in 75 years. The feeling was almost foreign.

"Don't worry Jack I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

*******************************/****************************************

And there is chapter two leave a review and let me know how you like it. Chapter three is next. And coming soon!


	3. Present Day!

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, things you don't recognize from the movie however are mine!

 _Quick Recap: I smiled encouragingly and once again held out my hand. "Well you can stick with me, I can personally tell you being alone kind of sucks! I travel around quite a lot I could show you all kinds of stuff that the irritating moon man won't answer."_

 _He grinned and grasp my hand, "You say that like I'm gonna let you out of my sight. No way Cala, I'm not letting the only person who can see and hear me get away that easily! You are so stuck with me!"_

 _I smiled I like the nickname, Cala, I nodded and pulled on his hand, my new friend, I still didn't want to let go, I hadn't touched anyone in 75 years. The feeling was almost foreign._

" _Don't worry Jack I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"_

 _***********************************/***************************************_

200 years may seem like a long time for most people but once I had Jack, I wasn't alone and time no longer felt like it dragged on slowly. We traveled the world together brining the celebration, that the humans named the day of the dead, then sticking around for Jack to bring on winter before moving on to other towns. I soon discovered I had other abilities however. Not only could I expel hellhounds from this plan of existence, when human souls held to much hatred and desire for revenge when they died they became wraiths, evils spirits that sucked on the life force of the living. I could send them back as well to the abyss. Jack developed lots of talents for snow and ice as well. We soon figured out that we also were not the only beings around. Unfortunately we did realize we were two of the few who aren't seen or believed in. The one person we failed to agree on was Bunnymund. He treated me like a daughter or younger sister and I, can't having remembered my family, and readily accepted his offer of companionship. Jack on the other hand found him infuriating and did his best to cause additional trouble. Three words; Blizzard of 68! Unfortunately for us we had no idea what was going on now at the North Pole.

****************************/******************************************

"Still waiting for cookies!" North called to his elves as he used a chainsaw to carve out his next toy. The elves froze guiltily before taking the cookies from their mouths and placing them back on the plate. They quickly ducked out of the way as North launched himself across the floor on his rolling chair as he gropes furiously among his work tools, finally grabbing a miniature hammer. North was humming merrily along with his music and delicately chiseling into the ice.

"Yes!" he cried triumphantly as he placed the finished piece on a curving ice track. The ice locomotive belches ice vapor and chugs down the track, picking up speed. And North distractedly munched on the offered cookies. He took a bite and leaned toward the ice track. He chuckled as the train hit a loop, and launched off the ramp into midair then the wings unfolded and an engine ignited and the train was lifted off the track soaring toward the door when suddenly, the door was thrown open by one of North's concerned yetis, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces.

The yeti froze placing both hands over his mouth in horror. North cried out, devastated. The yeti, Phil, equally emotional, let out another whimper. North looked down at the broken toy and took a moment to collect himself, breathing deeply.

"How many times have I told you to knock?"

"Warga blarghgha!"

"What...? The Globe?" North pulled his sword from its sheath and bolted for the globe room. And gently pushed through the crowd of frantic elves.

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" North stopped in front of the globe eyes wide in confusion as multiple lights where going out. "What is this? Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?"

"Wardle bawddrel." Shrugged the yetis

Suddenly a wind whipped up from out of nowhere and North stared in outrage as a blanket of swirling black sand, crawled over the lights, and shrouded the entire globe in inky darkness. The elves scurried in a panic, then all at once the black sand whooshed off the Globe and rushed up through the ceiling as remaining sand burst into a puffs of smoke and dissipates into the air. When the wind finally died, the scattered pieces of debris settled to the ground, and the globes lights came back on. North whirled to see a huge shadow flash across the floor and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappeared, leaving nothing but the distant echo of...laughter?

North squinted, "Can it be…..DINGLE! Make preparations! We are going to have company."

He reached out and hit the emergency switch sending out the northern lights to gather the guardians.

***************************/*******************************

"Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?" North offered generously as the last of the guardians had gathered.

A frustrated Bunnymund was hopping up and down warming his feet by the fire as he hissed, "Oh, this better be good, North!"

North not bothering to answer turns to Sandy who floated gently to the ground from his sand plane. "Sandy, thank you for coming."

Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating that he is busy and has a lot of work to do. And North nods thoughtfully and shrugged apologetically, "I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious. The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole!"

The other guardians froze before Tooth timidly said, "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!"

North nodded, "Yes! There was black sand covering the globe. And then a shadow."

Bunny cocked his head and crossed his arms, "What, what...what do you mean black sand? Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch?"

North rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, "Well, ah, not exactly..."

Bunny turned to Sandy exasperated, "Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Sandy merely shrugged in response. "Yeah, you said it, Sandy."

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly"

Bunny rolled his eyes and stalked over to North, "Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas…"

North rolled his eyes, "Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas."

"Oh here we go."

North grabbed Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his hand as he walked off. Meanwhile Sandy, who was being served eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.

"North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up."

The moon rose into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of light began to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg!" North continued to bicker as Sandy frantically tried to gain attention of his fellow guardians.

"Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare."

"Why are rabbits always so nervous."

"And why are you always such a blowhard!"

The bickering continued until sandy had enough, grabbed hold of an elf and shook him so his bell rattled. Gaining the others attention he pointed furiously at the moon and they turned.

" Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy glared at him while steam sand shot from his ears.

"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?"

The moon cast shadows across the floor and Bunny's eyebrows furrowed.

"It is Pitch."

"Manny...what must we do?"

In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies, concentrating further and illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.

"Ah, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth gasped

"He's choosing a new Guardian" North whispered in awe.

Bunny merely snorted in disapproval, "What?! Why?"

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!"

"Since when do we need help?!"

"I wonder who it's gonna be? Maybe the Leprechaun?"

Bunny swallowed hard and put his hands together praying quietly, "Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog."

Then a bright flash, a rush of wind and a figure resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked staff. A second figure forming close behind him with twin scarves wrapped around her.

North Smiled, "Jack Frost and Calavera Catrina."

Bunny smiled at Calaveras's name and then sneered, "Ah, I take it back on that first one! The Groundhog's fine!"

Tooth, shrugged and tried to regain control of her swooning fairies, "Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. He's even gotten Calavera into his mischief. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardian" North cut him off smirking and Bunny spun seething.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian."

******************************/*************************

I giggled as the cold air whipped my hair around and I tightened my hold around Jack's neck. We were flying around Russia, and having a blast. Jack touched his staff to the ground sending a streak of frost across the street. A young boy got his tongue stuck to a frozen fountain and we scared a boy trying to feed his goldfish. We slid to a stop atop the place tower and served our work.

"Now that was fun!" Jack laughed glancing down at his handy work.

I nodded hugging him, "More fun than the snowball fight you caused in the middle of that poor girls wedding rehearsal." I teased.

Jack straightened, "Hey I made sure that the snow was gone on her actual wedding day."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "sure and that snow shower during the wedding photos was a coincidence right?" he smirked at shrugged.

He glanced over his shoulder and winked, "Hold on tight Cali," I nodded taking a firm hold of his shoulders as, he could fly and I could not, Jack smiled and called out the air, "Hey wind! Take us home!" Jack let go of the tower and we were whisked away back toward Burgess. I smiled as we soared through the sky. I'd been happier this last couple of decades than I had in as far back as I can remember. Jack and I still were irritated with the moon who'd awakened us and abandoned us to the elements of an invisible existence, but at least we had each other to face against the world. We had so much fun bringing the Day of the Dead and winter to all the world. I glanced up at the snowy sky and smiled.

"I hope we can have this kind of day every day."

Jack glanced back at me and smile, "We will Cali, and eventually we will be believed in." I smiled, Jack deserved to been seen, believed in. I didn't see how you could get people to believe in someone that is rarely even heard of in stories but Jacks hope was infectious and I couldn't help but believe right along with him.


	4. Sleigh Ride!

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review.

 _Recap: I giggled as the cold air whipped my hair around and I tightened my hold around Jack's neck. We were flying around Russia, and having a blast. Jack touched his staff to the ground sending a streak of frost across the street. A young boy got his tongue stuck to a frozen fountain and we scared a boy trying to feed his goldfish. We slid to a stop atop the place tower and served our work._

" _Now that was fun!" Jack laughed glancing down at his handy work._

 _I nodded hugging him, "More fun than the snowball fight you caused in the middle of that poor girls wedding rehearsal." I teased._

 _Jack straightened, "Hey I made sure that the snow was gone on her actual wedding day."_

 _I giggled and rolled my eyes, "sure and that snow shower during the wedding photos was a coincidence right?" he smirked at shrugged._

 _He glanced over his shoulder and winked, "Hold on tight Cali," I nodded taking a firm hold of his shoulders as, he could fly and I could not, Jack smiled and called out the air, "Hey wind! Take us home!" Jack let go of the tower and we were whisked away back toward Burgess. I smiled as we soared through the sky. I'd been happier this last couple of decades than I had in as far back as I can remember. Jack and I still were irritated with the moon who'd awakened us and abandoned us to the elements of an invisible existence, but at least we had each other to face against the world. We had so much fun bringing the Day of the Dead and winter to all the world. I glanced up at the snowy sky and smiled._

" _I hope we can have this kind of day every day."_

 _************************************/*******************************_

 _Jack glanced back at me and smile, "We will Cali, and eventually we will be believed in." I smiled, Jack deserved to been seen, believed in. I didn't see how you could get people to believe in someone that is rarely even heard of in stories but Jacks hope was infectious and I couldn't help but believe right along with him._

I let out a shriek as Jack let us freefall towards the streets of Burgess. My cry was dissolved into giggles as he pulls up at the last second and we shoot past pedestrians who clutch their hats and coats as the cold wind blasts past them. As we near the pond where I first met Jack he tried to gently land on the pond and skate across, but with the weight of two people he miss judged the force and we went sprawling forward sending me rolling to the edge of the pond. I rolled to a stop by a fence landing on my back and staring up at the clouded sky.

"Cala! Are you ok?" Jacks concerned face was leaning over me and I smiled, held out my hand, and let him pull me to my feet.

"I'm fine but nice landing Ace!" I said playfully and he shoved my shoulder lightly.

"Oh shut up, I could have just left you in Russia. I know Onyx and Scarlet can help you move quickly like swinging on vines but still would have taken you forever to get back."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to see a brown haired boy dusting off a book called, 'They're Out There! – Mysteries, Mythical Creatures and the Unexplained Phenomena' I glanced over his shoulder as he dusted it off and I turned to Jack, "Hey come check out the book this kid's got."

Jack flew over and smiled, "Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" he asked the kid, who didn't hear him and he suddenly stumbled as his neighbors, the twins Claude and Caleb ran up.

I smiled, Claude and Caleb loved the day of the dead celebration and they always decked out their house in the traditional candy skulls and festive colors. Most of their friends had started celebrating the holiday once Claude and Caleb had explained it to them.

"Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!" Claude shouts as he playfully shoves the boy's shoulder.

"Your welcome!" Jack called happily after them and I smiled sadly, he tried so hard and I just couldn't understand how no one ever saw him. I followed the boys and Jack floats merrily nearby.

"Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" the brown haired boy called out and Caleb turned grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, free candy! Almost as much as we get on the Day of the Dead!" he and his brother hi-fived and continued tromping through the snow. I smiled at the mention of my holiday, the twins may act like all they cared about but they really did love the holiday. They had lost their mother a few years back and every Day of the Dead I made sure to visit there and let their mother walk this side of the vale once more. The smiles on their faces when they felt her presence was heart melting.

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!" Claude cries out joyfully. And I shook my head clear of my own thoughts.

As we neared the house they were running toward I notice a little blond girl playing on the stairs with a greyhound. The kids arrive at the fence of the house. The boy I didn't recognize opened up a secret plank, and headed into his yard. Claude and Caleb were still messing with each other. I gently leaped up and landed on the fences letting my legs hang over the edge I glanced at Jack and I saw him walking along the top of the fence.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!"

Claude rolled his eyes, "Here we go again." I flinched, as much as the twins loved our holidays they scorned the existence of the creatures behind them.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!"

"That's what you said about aliens" Caleb scoffed

"And the Easter Bunny!" Claude chimed in.

The boy spun and rolled his eyes as if his friends were really stupid. "Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!"

Jack chuckled as he paced, "Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." I picked up a clump of snow and I tossed it at him. He ducked. And glanced at me and raised a taunting eyebrow. "What?"

I brushed the remaining snow from my hands, "You know I hate it when you make fun of Bunny, and he'd be easier to get along with I you hadn't messed with his holiday."

Jack grinned was full of mischief , "I seem to remember someone who was there with me laughing at shock and giggles of the kids. Now who was that I just can't put my figure on it?" I looked away embarrassed.

"That was before I knew how much trouble it was going to cause him. He's like a father to me Jack."

He shrugged, "I respect you Cala, but I'm still going to mess with him and if I remember correctly so do you."

I blushed, "Yes but I know when the teasing goes to far with him."

Jack waved me off and we turned back to the scene in front of us.

" Easter Bunny! HOP-HOP-HOP!" the little girl was hopping down the steps when the greyhound bolted past and knocked her down, she started crying as the older boy walked past.

"Mom! Sophie fell again!"

His mother came out of the house, "You okay, Soph?"

Caleb called from the gate, "Hey Jamie, Are we sledding or what?"

"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." I froze as Jack's name left her mouth and looked hopefully over at Jack as Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, and tweaked his nose.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack flinched as if struck but then seemed to shake it off.

"No one, honey. It's just an expression."

"What the hell?" I cried just as Jack called out offended. We glanced at each other and frowned. Mutually disliking his being referred to as an expression. Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off. We meet each other's eyes and smiled, Jack bent down and created to snow balls. Handing one to me and I grinned, nodded once and turned. We let them fly Jack's landing on Jamie and mine hitting Caleb square in the back of the head. The boys stumbled and gasped at the sudden cold and I watched as Jack's magic made them giggle and they turned calling out.

"Okay, who threw that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo."

Jamie scanned the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades. I glanced back and grinned, it was Monty and Pippa. Monty stumbled as a snowball sent him sprawling. Pippa stepped forward and another magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. Pippa's face changed, a mischievous sparkle now light up her eyes.

"Jamie Bennett! No fair!"

Jamie laughed, "You struck first!"

Monty launches one that knocks back Caleb.

"FREE FOR ALL!" Jack and I call out and just like that we found ourselves in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.

"Alright, who needs ammo?" Jack asked us as he magically created more snowballs.

The mayhem continued as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, was knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him and the snowball flies overhead and hits Cupcake, a tough third grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head. I froze with the rest of the kids, concerned for them.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake." Pippa whimpered

"She hit Cupcake." Monty cried

"You hit Cupcake?" gasped Claude

Jamie was flat on his back, terrified. He looked up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then our of nowhere Jack hit Cupcake, square in the face, with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror.

"Did you throw that?"

"Nope!"

"Wasn't me!"

A moment passed, and then Cupcake started laughing as Jack's magic took hold. Cupcake then began to chase the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, ran alongside taking pleasure in the excitement. I stood at the top of the hill watching happily as they had their fun. Jack could always do this. Turn a tense situation into an amazing time, a twinge of guilt tugged at my heart. No matter what I did I was a silent role in this situation. And feared I always would be. Jack created so much joy that I knew someday we would be believed in. but me? I sighed in essence I was death, helping souls pass on, vanquishing wraiths, and allowing the peaceful souls back for a few nights of the year. Death was someone who was better off unseen. I had a sneaking suspicion if children realized that death had a form I would be no better than the boogieman. Whipping a stray tear of regret from my eyes I smiled down at the antics jack had caused now. Jack jumped ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids fell to the ground, except for Jamie, who landed on his sled, and slid head first down the sheet of ice into town. I sighed, so help me if jack gets that boy killed and makes me help a child's soul pass on I would castrate him. Jamie suddenly shot out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars. Jack's path of ice covered the street. As Jamie turned, his speed only escalated, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pileup.

Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk. Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk. Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiled, knowing he's responsible. I grinned as I saw Jack once again brining joy to a kid's life. Jack quickly jumped ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail. Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp... and I could hear his cries of joy from her as he soared through the air. and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air. Jamie opened his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jack looked on smiling. Jamie landed safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess. I rolled my eyes and launched out onyx and scarlet to use the buildings and trees to help me swing down to where they were all at the statues foot. I winched as a moving sofa crashes into Jamie and hurried down. I let out a sigh of relief as Jamie popped back up holding a tooth up triumphantly.

"Cool! A Tooth!"

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!"

"Oh ..NO!" I glanced up sadly as Jack's face turned down upset. Jack floated after the kids.

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" I sighed and followed after him. Jack lands directly in front of the kids.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" I winced with him as the kids walked right through him. I despaired look crossed his face as his shoulders slumped. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed at the contact. He placed his hand over mine and squeezed.

"Thanks Cala. Come on lets go it's getting late."

I nodded and took off after him as we headed toward the center of town.


	5. The Wraith!

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review.

 _Recap: "Cool! A Tooth!"_

" _Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!"_

" _Oh ..NO!" I glanced up sadly as Jack's face turned down upset. Jack floated after the kids._

" _Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" I sighed and followed after him. Jack lands directly in front of the kids._

" _What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" I winced with him as the kids walked right through him. I despaired look crossed his face as his shoulders slumped. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed at the contact. He placed his hand over mine and squeezed._

" _Thanks Cala. Come on lets go it's getting late."_

 _I nodded and took off after him as we headed toward the center of town._

 _***************************/****************************_

Jack and I were sitting at the windowsill of the Bennett house listening to Jamie tell his mother of his adventure.

"...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air." He mimed flying in the air with his robot, then crashing to the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening, "and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? My tooth came out!"

Jamie's mom entered, "Alright you, tooth under your pillow?"

Jamie set the toy robot on his nightstand, then grabbed a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a camera and flashlight! "Yeah. I'm ready."

Jamie's mom shook her head and laughed, "Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come."

"But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

Sophie nodded and giggled, "Hide, hide, hide, hide!"

Jamie's Mom picked Sophie up off the bed and lifted her over her shoulder. Their dog got up and began licking Jamie's face. "Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister."

"Mom..."

Jack sighed in frustration as frost built up around the edge of the window slowly blocking our view. He leapt on the roof easily and I struggled up after him. I stopped a few steps back as he stood at the ledge and glared up at the moon.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me….You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why." When he received no answer he spun angrily and stalked off into the night. I spun around and snarled up at the silent moon.

"Look here you slim ball, I get why I can't ….can't ever be seen," I tear slipped down my cheek, "No child should have to deal with the realization that death is real, But you have no right, NONE! To keep Jack hidden, all he's ever done is bring happiness and laughter to the kids everywhere. I have never forgiven you for the turmoil you have put him through, and if you don't fix it soon I never will." I spun to run after jack when I saw golden sand streams entering windows all around Burgess. I involuntarily smiled, Sandy always made me smile. A insistent tugging at my arm made me glance down. Scarlet was violently thrashing trying to pull me to the edge of the woods. My eyes widened, "Is it a hellhound?" I whispered as Scarlet tugged harder I realized it must be worse, because Scarlet never reacted this badly to a Hellhound. I took off running toward the direction Scarlet had pointed and suddenly I felt it, a dark malevolent presence. I wraith was about, and I had to stop it. Picking up speed, leaping from roof to roof, I finally came to the house at the end of town, right on the edge of the woods. I saw the door open and quickly entered. It was quite, which was never a good sign in a house. Even if the residence where sleeping I should still hear their breathing or turning over on mattresses. A shrill scream broke through the silence like a shot. I bolted for the end of the hall where the door was open just a crack and barreled through. I froze at the scene before me. The scream had come from a young girl, maybe 7. She had red curly hair and I could see here green eyes through the tears. She was thrashing violently on her bed. She couldn't see her assailant but I could. A wraith, a human should that was twisted and darkened from something they couldn't let go. They look like they had in life except for the spike like teeth, clawed hands, and elongated body. The boy would become a wraith looked slightly older than the girl but had the same hair and eye color. The wraith spun sliding his claws out of the little girls shoulder, which was what had caused her to cry out, and hissed.

"Be gone witch! Thisssssss dossssse not concern you!" I scoffed and snapped my fingers. Onyx and Scarlet instantly transformed into whips and I grabbed their handles.

"Stop this," I ordered and snapped the whips demonstrating their reach, "End this attack on the child and leave this world peacefully."

He laughed through his teeth, "Ssssshe doesssssn't dessserve to live, it'ssss her fault I'm like thissssss!" I shook my head and took up a defensive stance if he should decide to attack.

"Every child has a right to life, and a right to grow up and help the world in their own way!"

The wraith hissed and launched himself at me, swiping with his razor like claws. I back flipped out of the way just in time as I landed I used my momentum to launch myself to the side and snapped the black whip out catching him on his calf, causing a shallow gash to form. He didn't bleed, he couldn't, he was a soul. But even so he howled in pain and spun kicking out at me catching me under the jaw sending me stumbling back rubbing my jaw. I flicked both whips out intending to trap him but he leapt into the air at the last second and dove at me. I had no time to dodge as his claws sunk into my forearm pinning in to the floor. I screamed and lost my hold on onyx. The wraith giggled gleefully and raised his other hand to strike. Onyx instantly transformed back into his scarf form and launched at the wraith, wrapping violently around its throat and jerking him back. Chocking the wraith stumbled back dislodging his claws from my arm. Hissing in pain I released scarlet, who transformed back into a scarf and launched at the wraith, wrapping around his ankles, tying them together sending him crashing to the ground. I clutched my still bleeding arm and climbed to my feet. I walked slowly over toward the bound wraith and glanced down. With the easy part done I had to try and reason with the violent creature. If I couldn't help him find peace I'd have to send him to the abyss, and I hated to do that, I'd only done it once in the past, only because the wraith had tried to kill Jack and it was the only way to save him. I knelt by the writhing creature and shot a quick glance at the trembling girl on the bed. She was curled in a ball sobbing. I turned back to the wraith.

"Why would you want to kill an innocent child?" I demanded of him.

He stopped tugging at Onyx long enough to glare daggers at me. "It'ssss her fault I'm dead! If sssssshe hadn't insisted we go explore the abandoned houssse in the woodsss I'd sssstill be alive! I sssssaved her and becaussssssse of that ssssssstupid decisssssion I'm dead! Sssssshe ssssshould be dead not me!"

I blinked, "She is your friend?" he should his head

"No the little brat issssss my little ssssisssster!" I scowled at him

"You're willing to kill your little sister because she's alive?" he snarled

"Why ssssssshould I have to sssssssuffer if ssssshe'ssss alive? Why sssshould ssshe not be punissshed for my death?"

"Look at her she's a little kid, she couldn't have done anything to change what happened."

He hissed and resumed his struggle. I nervously bit my bottom lip, if I didn't fix him fast, I'd have no choice but to send him to the abyss. I was about to open my mouth when I heard a timid voice brake through the tense silence. The words broken by the sobs.

"Tommy, I….I'm sorry…..big brother….it's all my fault….if I hadn't been playing ….in old house, you wouldn't…wouldn't have had to push me out of the way when the floor gave out. It's …all….m..my fault. I should have died not you. I deserve it….. i….i love you big brother…I…" her words dissolved into sobs once more and I glanced back at the wraith realizing he's struggles had slowed. He seemed to be fighting with himself. I took the opportunity.

"She's been punishing herself for your death Tommy, you can't hurt her any more than she's hurting herself. She's your little sister, she depended on you to protect her, she needs comfort not terror." I saw a single tear slip from his eyes as he gazed at the girl, his struggles long forgotten.

"Lily…" his voice trailed off in a cry as he tore at his hair as if in pain. He turned to me reaching out beseechingly, "Help…m…me!"

I nodded and gestured to Onyx and Scarlet, they realeased Tommy nad wrapped themselves around my arms once more, helping amplify my power as I laid my hands on Tommy's head I whispered, "ira tua et habeto pacem dimittere" a blinding flash of light surrounded the wraith and what remained after the light faded was the soul of a red haired, green eyed boy who looked maybe 13. Tears fell down his cheeks as he glanced at his sisters injured shoulder.

"W….what have I done?" he whispered horrified. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder he wouldn't be able to see me for very long, not long after they detransformed from wraiths the souls of the dead would lose the ability to see me. I didn't know why but that was how it was.

"The hatred you held in your heart for the end of your life latched on to the nearest target, Lily."

He broke down into sobs, I stood there a comforting presence, until he regained control of his emotions. "Would you like to talk to her before you go? I can only help you be seen for a few minutes." He looked torn but nodded. I led him to his sister's bed side and scarlet moved to hover over his right shoulder as he knelt and reached for his sister's hand.

"videbitur" I whispered. His hand made contact and Lily jerked up and her eyes widened.

"T….Tommy?" she whispered.

He nodded tears still streaming, "Lily I'm so….so sorry this was all my fault. I shouldn't have been angry with you." She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him fiercely. I smiled as they continued to talk about the fun times and Lily smiled and I noticed the cuts from the wraith where vanishing without a trace. Onyx tightened briefly around my wrist in warning and I gently touched Tommy's shoulder. He glanced at me and nodded in understanding. He turned back to Lily, "Hey Squirt I gotta get going, you gotta promise to smile for the both of us now you got it?" wiping the few tears from her eyes Lily nodded.

"I love you big brother!" she whispered as he laid her down and brought the blankets up to her chin. Her eyes drooped and she fell instantly asleep with a small smile on her face.

Tommy turned to me and nodded. I opened the vail and he stepped through. He turned back once on the other side, "Hey I wanted to thank…Hey where did she go?" I winced and closed the vail. It hurt that they could only see me for mere moments but I suppose if they were suppose move on they couldn't have me to muck it up for them. I winced as Onyx wrapped himself around my wounded arm as a makeshift bandage. And I ran my hand across him lightly in thanks as I stumble out of the house. I sat down by a nearby tree and laid my head back against it in exhaustion.

"CALA!" my head jerked to the side as I saw Jack Flying toward me in a blur before wrapping me in a relived hug. "What the hell happened, your bleeding? Was it another wraith? A hellhound? Damn it Calavera why didn't you have me come with you. Don't ever to that to me again! What the hell happen?" he pulled back to glare at me before pulling me into another hug.

I sighed this was one story I knew he wasn't going to like.


	6. The Guardians

First thing I want to do is apologize for how long it's taken me to get this chapter up, college life is crazy but I'm back now and I plan to keep updating frequently now. Thank you to my reviewers who helped me feel the need to continue on this story! On with the show!

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review.

 _Recap: I gently touched Tommy's shoulder. He glanced at me and nodded in understanding. He turned back to Lily, "Hey Squirt I gotta get going, you gotta promise to smile for the both of us now you got it?" wiping the few tears from her eyes Lily nodded._

" _I love you big brother!" she whispered as he laid her down and brought the blankets up to her chin. Her eyes drooped and she fell instantly asleep with a small smile on her face._

 _Tommy turned to me and nodded. I opened the vail and he stepped through. He turned back once on the other side, "Hey I wanted to thank…Hey where did she go?" I winced and closed the vail. It hurt that they could only see me for mere moments but I suppose if they were suppose move on they couldn't have me to muck it up for them. I winced as Onyx wrapped himself around my wounded arm as a makeshift bandage. And I ran my hand across him lightly in thanks as I stumble out of the house. I sat down by a nearby tree and laid my head back against it in exhaustion._

" _CALA!" my head jerked to the side as I saw Jack Flying toward me in a blur before wrapping me in a relived hug. "What the hell happened, your bleeding? Was it another wraith? A hellhound? Damn it Calavera why didn't you have me come with you. Don't ever to that to me again! What the hell happen?" he pulled back to glare at me before pulling me into another hug._

 _I sighed this was one story I knew he wasn't going to like._

 _************************************/*************************_

"…..and then you showed up." I said finishing my story up. After he checked to make sure onyx was still securely wrapped around my arm, keeping the wound contained, Jack and I had started walking the telephone lines watching the beautiful dream sand flit in and out of windows. Jack shook his head.

"Warn a guy when you decide to go all Lara Croft and head off to a dangerous battle by yourself would you?" I laughed but nodded, knowing he wouldn't let it go till I did.

I smirked, mischief twinkling in my eyes, and shoved him playfully causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the ground.

"Hey" he called out indignantly and propped himself up on his elbows to glare at me. My body shook with rolling laughter. Until my giggles where cut short by a snowball smacking into my face. As the remints slid from my cheeks I glared down at him.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it huh? You're on!" I leapt down and was about to throw a snowball in his smug face when a blurry streak shot past and Jack and I froze shooting each other curious looks.

"did you see that?" he asked and I nodded and we took off after it. We leapt over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zooms behind us. Jack jumped down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley. I quickly followed behind. A loud crash is heard and I quickly spun to see a trash can has been knocked over. I walked toward I and jack jumped down from the truck holding out his staff protectively and Onyx tightened his hold on my arm and Scarlet hovered worriedly over my shoulder.

"Hello, mate."

I spun around Scarlet warped into whip form and I pulled her back ready to strike. And I froze for a half second before lowering my arm and releasing the breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Damn it Bunny! That wasn't funny." I huffed angrily and crossed my arms, Scarlet curled around my shoulders back in scarf form.

He chuckled and stepped into the light twerling his boomerang in his paw, "sorry Cala girl, couldn't resist." His gaze hardened as he met Jack's eyes. "Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" I cringed, yup he was most certainly still pissed off about that.

Jack grinned sheepishly and leaned on his staff, "Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?"

Bunny's ears flattened against his head, and I pinched the bridge of my nose, this wasn't going to go well. "Yes!" Bunny hissed bearing his teeth before taking a deep breath and starting to examine his boomerang uninterestedly. "But this is about something else…Fellas"

Before I realized what was happening a huge hand grabbed me by my shoulder and lifted me off my feet. I squawked indignantly and glanced at jack who'd cried out to see him in the same situation. I opened my mouth to call out to him but I was quickly shoved into a sack with Onyx and Scarlet and it was tied shut.

"Bunny make them stop, let me out!" I cried out in irritation as I begin to struggle against the sack.

I can hear Jack yelling at the Yetis, "Put me down! What the..." his voice becomes muffled and I can only assume they've shoved him in another sack. I hear glass shattering and see a vortex of colored light through the sack wall, oh no not a portal. The yetis were saying something to Bunny who chuckled.

"Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole!" I hear him thump his food and hear the ground give way. Pole? As in North Pole? Why were we going there? I didn't have time to even think of asking before I felt my sack being lifted and thrown. My stomach heaved as the portal took hold. And as I came through on the other side I landed on my injured arm and screeched in pain, then something heavy crashed on my back before bouncing off. I groaned, curling into a ball. The tinkering of bells was all I could hear until the sack was quickly untied and I was freed. I looked up to see the worried face of Bunny and I whimpered slightly still holding my arm. He gently helped me out of the sack and glanced worriedly at where Onyx was still wrapped around my arm.

"Christ Cala what happened to your arm?"

I bit my lip to distract myself from the throbbing in my arm, "Wraith" was all I muttered and his expression turned stony.

"And where was blizzard breath when this happened?" I shook my head and sighed.

"Hellhounds and wraiths are my job, you know that, and Jack don't need to babysit me besides I had Onyx and Scarlet with me I was fine."

He gestured to my arm as he gently pulled me over to the fire and sat me down on the bench. He gently tugged on Onyx to get him to unravel from my arm and Bunny drew in a quick breath sympathetically. "I'm sorry Cala, the sacks where North's idea if I'd known about this I would have taken you through the tunnels with me." I smiled at his concern, he treated me like his own daughter and I couldn't be mad at him.

I wrapped my good arm around him and hugged him, he immediately returned it. "Thanks Dad." I whispered to him and I felt rather than saw him smile warmly. We stayed that way for a few seconds until he pulled back and turned to Sandy who had brought him bandages without either of us seeing. Sandy smiled and a little superhero appeared above his head in sand. I giggled, "hehe thanks sandy these will be a big help." Bunny took the bandages from him and set to work dressing my wound. I winced at the medicine he put on it but made no other complaint.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!"

I turned at North's voice to see Jack peeking out in wonder from the sack he was in. I laughed at the way he looked like a trapped mouse and he shot me a mock dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned it with one of his own.

Two Yetis suddenly grabbed Jack by the shoulders and lifted him up onto his feet, "Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down." He yelped indignantly.

North nodded to us both in greeting, "I hope the yetis treated you both well?" I raised my eyebrow and looked pointedly at my arm. North had the decency to look abashed? "I apologies for that Calavera had we known you were injured we would have taken a different approach." I nodded my forgiveness and Onyx and Scarlet started floating around the workshop, swirling around castles and lifting little robots off the shelves much to the yetis' irritation. I laughed at their antics, a harmless way to get back at the yetis for jostling my injury. I swear they were over protective.

Jack just rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." He barked sarcastically.

Unfortunately North didn't catch it, "Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously."

Bunny finished wrapping my arm and nodded shortly at Jack as he tied my bandage into a bow.

"Obviously" jack replied shortly.

I sighed, clearly this incident wasn't' going to help them get along any better than before.

North continued on, " And the Tooth Fairy?"

Before Jack could respond a brightly feathered, beautiful women flew up to him on sparkling wings and gushed at him, " Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth."

"My, my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" she pulled his mouth open to look into his mouth and grinned brightly. "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

My heart twinged painfully and I wasn't sure why but I didn't like the smiles she was shooting Jacks way. And it made my heart hurt a little more to see that jack wasn't uncomfortable with her that close. Bunny put hand on my shoulder and shot me questioning looks. I felt my face flush and shrugged because I didn't even understand why was upset. I glanced back to see several swooning Mini Teeth flutter around a confused Jack, batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans. Tooth collects herself, "Girls, pull yourselves together...Let's not disgrace the uniform." I raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack and his face flushed red as he glanced away and I rolled my eyes….men.

"And Sandman." We all glanced to see a sleeping Sandy and North nudged him gently, "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!" Sandy jolted awake and waved at Jack.

Jack sighed, "Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why we're here?" The wisps of dreamsand above Sandy's head morphed into a barrage of images so fast I couldn't keep up and I placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop he looked up at me curiously and I smiled gently.

"Thanks for trying Sandy but you're going just a little too fast for us to follow." He smiles and nodes understandingly.

"We musta done something really bad to get you four together.", Jack walks away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past, then turns around. "Are we on the naughty list?"

North laughed, "Calavera is neutral at the moment for her help with the spirits but her shenanigans with you but On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "How Come?"

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you two are Guardians!" The yetis light ceremonial torches with a whoosh. Elves leapt from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory banners as they descended Jack tried to brush off a few baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes. His voice was drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums

"This is the best part!"

An elf marching band strikes up, marching into the room. Two yetis move Jack on to a designated spot on the floor near my bench. Jack looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. I barely noticed a group of baby teeth place of necklace of paper candy skulls around my neck, I was frozen, me a guardian, this was the worst possible thing that could happen, guardians were believed in which means I would be real to the kids, death would be real….I couldn't let this happen. i stony feeling of terror was settling in my stomach and i felt Onyx and Scarlet wrap around my shoulders but i barely felt it, i was terrified..


	7. My Center?

All RIGHT! Two chapters in one day, hopefully it helps make up for how long I was gone.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review.

 _Recap: "We musta done something really bad to get you four together.", Jack walks away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past, then turns around. "Are we on the naughty list?"_

 _North laughed, "Calavera is neutral at the moment for her help with the spirits but her shenanigans with you but On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."_

 _I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "How Come?"_

" _How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you two are Guardians!" The yetis light ceremonial torches with a whoosh. Elves leapt from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory banners as they descended Jack tried to brush off a few baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes. His voice was drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums_

" _This is the best part!"_

 _An elf marching band strikes up, marching into the room. Two yetis move Jack on to a designated spot on the floor near my bench. Jack looked down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. I barely noticed a group of baby teeth place of necklace of paper candy skulls around my neck, I was frozen, me a guardian, this was the worst possible thing that could happen, guardians were believed in which means I would be real to the kids, death would be real….I couldn't let this happen. i stony feeling of terror was settling in my stomach and I felt Onyx and Scarlet wrap around my shoulders but i barely felt it, i was terrified.._

 _********************************************cc*****************************_

A Yeti hands North an old large book. North blows off the dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat. Jack's jaw clenches as he scanned the room: The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's looking at me worriedly as I sit there with terror written on my face, and North looks on with pride. Jack suddenly raised his staff high and brings it down with a crash, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room. The torches go out and everything stops. And I got shaken out of my thoughts.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack askes still in shock. I cocked my head to the side me I could understand but Jack? He deserved this, deserved to be believed in why would he turn it down?

North burst out laughing holding the book in his hands then suddenly stopped and looked to Jack, stone faced. "Of course you do! MUSIC!" The elves pull up their interments again and I stood suddenly.

"NO MUSIC!" I shouted angrily. Onyx and Scarlet shot out and grabbed in interments from the elves, and threw them across the room. One of the elves throws his arms up in exasperation and stalks off shoving one of his friends out of his way.

Jack tries to take the diplomatic approach, "Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times."

I turned and looked sadly at the man I considered my father and simply said, "I'm death dad, I'm and inspiration of fear to children I am the worst possible person you could have in that position even worse than the groundhog." Bunny looked worried at me.

Jack and I looked at each other and said together, "I'm not a guardian."

Tooth flew over and placed a hand on each of our shoulders comfortingly, "Jack...Cala….I don't think you understand what it is we do." She flew up to the globe with the flickering lights. " Each of those lights is a child."

Bunny hopped up beside me and met my eyes saying, "A child who believes."

North stepped up arms crossed, "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." Jack sqwaked and I glanced over to see tooth digging in his mouth again and I glowered. "Tooth...fingers out of mouth."

She blushed and flew a ways back but not before placing her hands on Jack's shoulders and gushing, "Oh, sorry. They're beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and glowered at her as she flew away before turning back to the others.

" Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"Pitch? You….you mean the boogieman?" I ask nervously.

North nodded, "Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well."

I jumped at this opportunity to add, "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified than death!"

North rolled his eyes, "Pick? You think we pick? No, you two were chosen, like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon."

Jack and I turned sharply to look at him and jacks face took on a hard edge, "what?"

Tooth nodded vigorously, "Last night, Jack, Cala. He chose you both."

I crossed my arms, face set, "The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" I managed through my clenched teeth. Jack turns to glare up at the moon through the skylight.

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny." North said confidently. And I scoffed

"Watch me"

Jack was still staring at the moon and whispered so low I'm sure I was the only one who heard him, "But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?"

I glanced over concerned at the beaten tone of his voice as he continued voice raising to the point of shouting, "After 300 years this is his answer To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense."

Bunny stalked forward angrily, "How is that not offensive?" he bends down to scratch behind his ear, "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Jack spun pissed off and I pinched the bridge of my nose this was going to end badly.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of 'em believe in you. Do they?" my jaw dropped, I couldn't believe he was going this far. " You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even.."

I jumped between him and Jack hands held up palms out begging with my eyes. "Dad please stop." Bunny stopped in his tracks looking for a moment like he was going to apologize.

"No, the kangaroo's right."

I watched rage cross my dad's face and groaned, so close to solving the problem and then that mouth. Bunny pushed past me and got in Jack's face.

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

I backed away not wanting to get between them when they were this pissed off.

Jack smiled cockily, "Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

My dad's ears flattened against his skull, "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

I flinched as I saw Jack fighting tears. Sandy nudged North and the big man walked over to Jack.

"Jack. Walk with me." Jack followed North through his workshop and dad put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Cala girl, lets us have a chat." I groaned I really didn't want to have this conversation.

I followed my father back toward the fireplace where a basket of partially colored eggs sat. I smiled slightly when dad handed me an egg and a paintbrush. I dipped into the orange and red to swirl the colors around the egg. More day of the dead colors maybe but dad didn't seem to mind.  
"Calavera.." oh dear when he used my full name I knew this was going to be an unpleasant conversation.

"I'm not becoming a guardian dad. You heard me before," a stray tear fell down my cheek and landed on the egg smearing the color slightly. "Children shouldn't have to deal with the harsh reality of death. I am of more use to the boogieman than I am to you guys." He's face set in a hard line.

"Calavera Catrina don't you dare say that, you are nothing like that shadow sneaking rat bag. He reveals in the fear of anyone, spirit, child or adult. You do everything in your power to ease the suffering of the living, you bring comfort to children with lost family like those twins Claude and Caleb. You know you help them feel the presents of their mother in their hearts and there are millions of others you've helped not just children."

I looked down at my hands. I wanted to believe that but I couldn't help but feel I was a cause of suffering as I was the one who helped souls pass on, I was death, I was the one who took the souls on the ones they loved away from them.

Dad sighed sadly and lifted my chin to make me look him in the eyes. "Who are you Cala? What's your center?"

I looked at him confused, "My center?"

He nodded and gestured to the eggs in front of us, "each guardian has a center, what we protect and bring out in children. Easter is new beginnings, new life, I bring the spring, I help them feel hopeful for another day, a new start. Easter is Hope, and that is my center. What's yours Cala girl?"

I looked down and cradled the egg in my palm, "I….I'm not sure…" he takes my hand and wraps it around the egg. I look up at him and he smiles.

"One day you'll see the things in yourself that I see, you'll see a strong young women who wants to bring peace to the troubled, and joy to the children. You'll see the guardian in yourself that I already do."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Dad, although I still think this is a terrible idea." He laughed. Suddenly Tooth goes flying past us toward the exit. Dad and I exchange confused looks. Sandy came up to dad and a quick flash of dreamsand crossed his head, and dad's face hardened.

"Come on Cala girl." He shot off toward the elevator and I pocketed the orange egg and ran after him, Onyx and Scarlet at my side. We dashed down the elevator and I followed him to a large wooden door. Dad barged through and I saw North Standing before Jack who was holding a tiny wooden baby. Their eyes snapped toward us as we entered breathing heavy. My dad's next words made my stomach drop.

"We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace." instantly North and dad were out the door down the hall. Jack and I exchanged troubled looks and followed after them. Jack ran to catch up as we passed under and arched doorway.

Jack called out to him aggravated, "North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." his voice trails off and my jaw dropped as North's incredible sleigh comes into view. It's a huge, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled. "...sleigh." Jack finishes lamely.

I snickered, "well then Jacky boy you can stay here but I'm not passing up this opportunity, we may never get it again." I ran forward and hopped into the back.

Jack shook himself out of his awe and grinned mischievously, "Okay, one ride, but that's it."

Jack jumped aboard with North smiling knowingly as he climbed inside. Sandy hopped up into the back seat on my left. I raised my eyebrow at my dad. "you coming?"

He shifted his feet awkwardly, "I think my tunnels might be faster, Cala girl. And um, and safer."

He stars to turn to leave when North rolls his eyes. "Ah, get in." he hosts my dad up by the scruff of his neck and sets him on my right jack is perched next to us. "Buckle up!"

Dad frantically looks around, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!"

North laughed, "That was just expression! Are we ready?" and against the better wishes of his yetis he clacks the reigns. The sleigh was off. Elves and yetis scattering out of its path. Sandy, dad, Jack, and I fly back into our seats. Dad clutches the edge of his, terrified, leaving scratches in the wood. Jack can't help but laugh. And that sets me giggling. The sleigh heads down a luge-like track. North cracks the reigns, the sleigh plummets, an almost vertical drop. Sandy was grinning calmly. Jack and I where hooting and hollering while dad was turning funny colors.

Then best thing of all, North pulls a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. He looked back as the sleigh enters a corkscrew. " I hope you like the loopty loops!"

Dad groans, "I hope you like carrots" I snickered and he shot me a dirty look which only set me laughing harder as the sleigh reached the bottom of the ramp, and shot upwards, launching us into bright blue sky.

Jack, clearly in his element, leaps up onto the rear of the sleigh to watch the North Pole fade into the distance. Dad peaked over the edge side of the sleigh, then leans back, and holds on for dear life. Whimpering in terror. I catch Jack's eye as he grins mischievously and I bite my lip to keep from laughing. Jack taps dad on the shoulder, " Hey Bunny, Check out this view EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!" Jack was 'swept off the sleigh and disappeared! dad gasped in horror and looks over the side...only to see Jack lounging on the sleigh's skid. Jack smirked up at us, "Awww...you do care."

Dad's expression turns dark, "Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" Laughter erupts from me and I'm practically rolling. Dad glares at me, "don't encourage him!"

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut" North calls pulling out a snow globe and I shrink back against the sleigh, I really did hate to portals, and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels" I take dads hand in mine as North chortles.

"I say, Tooth Palace."

An image of the Tooth Palace appears inside the snow-globe. North throws the globe into the air and a giant vortex opens. A surreal light surrounded the sleigh as it hits hyperdrive and got sucked through the snow-globe portal. When we came through we were midst of mayhem, as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet past. It's like a meteor storm. North yanks the reins, and the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares. This could only mean one thing I thought as I bit my lip, Pitch Black was here….


	8. The Nightmare King

YAHOO SNOW DAY HERE IN WISCONSIN! Means I can hopefully get a few more chapters up today.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review.

 _Recap: Jack taps dad on the shoulder, " Hey Bunny, Check out this view EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!" Jack was 'swept off the sleigh and disappeared! dad gasped in horror and looks over the side...only to see Jack lounging on the sleigh's skid. Jack smirked up at us, "Awww...you do care."_

 _Dad's expression turns dark, "Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" Laughter erupts from me and I'm practically rolling. Dad glares at me, "don't encourage him!"_

" _Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut" North calls pulling out a snow globe and I shrink back against the sleigh, I really did hate to portals, and apparently I wasn't the only one._

" _Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels" I take dads hand in mine as North chortles._

" _I say, Tooth Palace."_

 _An image of the Tooth Palace appears inside the snow-globe. North throws the globe into the air and a giant vortex opens. A surreal light surrounded the sleigh as it hits hyperdrive and got sucked through the snow-globe portal. When we came through we were midst of mayhem, as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet past. It's like a meteor storm. North yanks the reins, and the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares. This could only mean one thing I thought as I bit my lip, Pitch Black was here…._

 _************************************cc*********************************_

"What are they!? North shouts as we all duck the oncoming nightmares.

I could now see that the Nightmares are actually gulping down the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It was chaos. I turned to North, "They're taking the tooth fairies!"

Jack looked up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Jack leapt into the air and rescued it before the Nightmare could snatch it away. Jack landed softly back in the sleigh. He opened his hand to reveal Baby Tooth, who's shaking with fear. I ran my figure over her head feathers gently to calm her down. Jack cradles her whispering, "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" Just as Baby Tooth nods, North steered the sleigh forward through the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace. We entered a vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. North spotted a Nightmare up ahead and handed me the reigns.

"Here, take over!" I blinked for a second in surprise then grinned as I took hold and snapped the reigns.

"Your gonna let her drive?" Jack squawks in mock terror, "We are all going to die!" I turned to stick my tongue out at him and quickly went back to driving.

Sandy opens a dreamsand umbrella at an oncoming Nightmare and several tooth boxes spill out of the split Nightmare and rain down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare disintegrates into black sand.

Dad picks one up and shows it to us, "They're stealing the teeth!"

Sandy looked at his hands and saw the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away between his fingers. He and my dad exchange a look.

"Calavera look out!" I snapped my head back forward to see we were headed straight for a pillar. I pulled the reins and the sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough stop on a platform.

Jack rubs his head and scoffs, "Next time I drive."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm, to which he yelped rubbing it furiously, "Like you could have done any better Frosty." He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. I glance around to see we were the only ones still in the sleigh. The others had taken up defensive positions weapons at the ready. I whistled and Onyx and Scarlet leapt into whip form and flew into my hands. I gave them an experimental snap and Jack lifted his staff as we slowly crawled out of the sleigh.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North's voice rings out and I glanced up to see Tooth was flying around, visibly frantic and frustrated.

She was on the verge of crying, you could hear it in her voice as she whimpered, "They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." As if the severity of what has happened finally hits her. Tooth's wings dropped in defeat. She was completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians rushed over to comfort her. Jack and I stayed behind as Baby Tooth popped out from the hood of his tunic and flies over toward Tooth.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright." She sighed in relief.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." A dark voice echoes across the open chamber. My stomach dropped, a feeling I haven't felt since I woke up in the coffin all those years ago. I didn't even realized I'd tightened my hold on Onyx and Scarlet as I backed subconsciously away from the guardians and Jack. I was practically on the other side of the structure on the platform we were on when the voice rang out again. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." The man before us was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He had silver-golden yellow eyes which reminded me of an eclipse, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick, sharp spikes from the back of his head. He wore a long, black robe with a v-neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. He was standing on a platform high above us and smiled revealing sharpened teeth. I swallowed hard his attention wasn't even on me but I could feel goosebumps climbing my arms and down my back. This was Pitch black, the nightmare king, and the embodiment of fear.

"Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" North stamps a food in frustration at being duped and Tooth flew right at Pitch, who quickly disappeared in the shadows.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

The echoed voice scoffed, "Or what?" we followed the sound of Pitch's voice and found him near one of the tooth box columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

North looks up questioningly, "Why are you doing this?"

Pitch pretended to think for a moment, "Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in."

Jack and I flinched as if struck as Pitch moved along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerged from behind a column. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." My dad snapped at him.

Bunny looked down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in disgust. "Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" as he disappeared again I narrowed my eyes and tightened my hold on the whips, no one talked to my dad that way.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy?" I froze. His attention was on Jack meaning he was nearby.

Jack raised his staff slightly and looked around cautiously. "We're not."

"Oh Good." Pitch materialized right in front of me, halfway between me and Jack leaning casually on the structure. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now." He chucked and turned as if to walk away and his eyes met mine.

I froze the malicious smile that lite his face when he seemed to recognize me had me taking a few quick steps backward. Then he vanished. I glanced frantically around trying to locate him when I suddenly felt a hand running through my silver hair and froze.

"Well, Well, well, isn't this a treat." Pitch hummed thoughtfully as he brought a strand of my hair up to his nose and sniffed resting another hand on my shoulder. "Calavera Catrina, Death incarnate."

I flinched at the reference and spun, lashing out with Onyx but pitch caught him in his hand and grinned. "Such fire from the bringer of death. You most certainly don't belong with these weirdos. You inspire fear in everything you do. I can't tell you how much fear of death I've feed off of in my life" I shook my head in denial, trying to block out his voice, I didn't want to hear this. Lucky for me Onyx took matters into his own hands and tore himself out of Pitch's grasp and cracking across his face. A thin line of blood so black in looked like ink beaded up and began to trickle down his face.

As he turned his head back he grinned and is tongue shot out to catch the falling blood and lap it up. "See, violence, fear, death, they all go hand in hand. Your destiny lies with me Calavera. The harder you fight the more fun it will be for me to break you."

I took a breath, gathered my courage, and glared at him. I cracked my whips out to the sides and hissed, "I'd rather go on a date with the Groundhog you sadistic psycho!"

Pitch grinned and reach toward me again and I batted his hand out of the way before raising my foot and kicking him in the stomach sending him stumbling back a few steps. He grinned wickedly before disappearing and reappearing right behind me. I gasped as his arms wrapped around me in bear hug immobilizing my arms. And he rested his chin on my right shoulder.

"Fight if you must pet, it will only make your realization I'm right all the sweeter." His tongue darted out and licked my cheek. I shrieked and thrashed harder. That jolted everyone into movement.

My dad led the pack rushing toward me, "Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!"

Pitch disappears and I wrapped my arms around myself, hating myself for not being able to fight him off. And dad pulls me into a protective hug glancing around for any sign of pitch. I berried my head in his chest. And shuddered, welcoming the warmth from his fur, trying desperately to forget the feel of those cold hands on me.

I few beats more and I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Dad, now let's go get that Bastard!" he ruffled my hair and smiled proudly. I cracked my whips and tooth flew over and grabbed my dad's boomerang and flew straight at pitch who'd materialized on a balcony above.

Pitch looked at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach him, a huge Nightmare darts out of hiding and rears up at her. Tooth fell back, and Baby Tooth hid in Jack's tunic.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch chuckled as he draws a wisp of black sand from the nightmare's mane, twirls it in his palm before he turns toward Sandy. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares."

Sandy looks down in shock at his dreamsand and then glared at Pitch, steam pouring out of his ears.

"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

Dad scoffs and takes his boomerang back from Tooth, "What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!"

Pitch glances knowingly at me and I glared back, sure I was scared of him but I wasn't going to let him that close to me ever again, Pitch turned back to my dad, "Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! "Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!""

Pitch leaned toward us glaring down, showing nothing but contempt, "Well that's all about to change."

A strange sound rings out and we all look behind him and see one of the columns of the Palace begins to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth looks frantically around as other columns start doing the same.

"Oh look, it's happening already."

I glance around, "Dad, what's going on?"

Unfortunately Pitch answered, "Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..."

Tooth crumbles to her knees, "They, they don't believe in me anymore."

I raise my eyebrow questioningly at dad's worried look.

Pitch chuckled, "Didn't they tell you, Jack, Calavera? It's great being a Guardian – but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear, darkness," He glanced meaningfully at me and smiled, "Death, and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Dad threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducked out of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitch then jumps onto the back of his Nightmare down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dive after him, and after shaking off our stunned feeling Jack and I follow.

I saw dad grab a set of egg bombs and launch them at Pitch, who somehow manages to dodge each and the last one exploding seconds before Pitch hits the ground. We land on the ground weapons drawn glancing around.

A minute passes, than another, finally North lowers his swords, "His gone."

"For how long?" Dad asks wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Onyx and Scarlet Go back into scarf form and rub comfortingly at my cheeks I run my hands along them in thanks. But dad was right Pitch would be back, and what was I going to do, Pitch clearly thought he was going to get me to join him, I was helping him, not intentionally to be sure, but he's right what is more feared than death….

******************************cc*******************************

Chapter 8 done and up, hopefully I'll get a few more up today but please review, I can't figure out what details to add about her past, her scarves, or if you just want her relationship with jack developed more, constructive criticism appreciated. Flames are just mean so please don't, or even if you just wanna tell me how I'm doing, please let me know, please review thanks guys!


	9. Gifts? What gifts?

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review.

 _Recap:_ _Pitch chuckled, "Didn't they tell you, Jack, Calavera? It's great being a Guardian – but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear, darkness," He glanced meaningfully at me and smiled, "Death, and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!"_

 _Dad threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who quickly ducked out of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitch then jumps onto the back of his Nightmare down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dive after him, and after shaking off our stunned feeling Jack and I follow._

 _I saw dad grab a set of egg bombs and launch them at Pitch, who somehow manages to dodge each and the last one exploding seconds before Pitch hits the ground. We land on the ground weapons drawn glancing around._

 _A minute passes, than another, finally North lowers his swords, "His gone."_

" _For how long?" Dad asks wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Onyx and Scarlet Go back into scarf form and rub comfortingly at my cheeks I run my hands along them in thanks. But dad was right Pitch would be back, and what was I going to do, Pitch clearly thought he was going to get me to join him, I was helping him, not intentionally to be sure, but he's right what is more feared than death…._

 _********************************************cc********************************_

Tooth, deflated, sat on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Baby Tooth, who was resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looks to Tooth with concern. Jack and I walked up and crouched down alongside Tooth.

We could hear dad talking to North a short ways behind us, "Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch."

North sighed, "This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay."

Jack whispered to Tooth, "I'm sorry, about the fairies."

Tooth looked to Baby Tooth and smiled sadly, "You should've seen them. They put up such a fight."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" I ask curiously.

Tooth shook her head, "It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't follow."

She looked up and met my eyes than Jack's, who was giving her an equally confused look.

"That's why we collect the teeth, you guys. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth directs us to a mural on a nearby wall, which illustrates what she's telling us. "My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them."

I gazed at the wall in wonder as she flew between Jack and me and put a hand on each of our shoulders, "We had everyone's here. Yours too."

My head whipped around to look at her, "WHAT?!"

And the same time Jack asked, "My memories?"

Tooth raised an eyebrow at us, "From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost and Calavera Catrina."

I shook my head, "I wasn't anyone before I was Calavera" Jack nodded his agreement.

Tooth smiled, still slightly confused, "Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

"What…." Jack trailed off as this mind tried to comprehend this new info.

"You should've seen Bunny" North chortled

And dad angrily points at north and hisses in a whisper, "Hey, I told you never to mention that!"

Jack was look down muttering to himself, "That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?"

I looked at her beseechingly, "I wasn't always death? I was a normal girl? With friends, with…people who loved me?"

Tooth looked worriedly between us, "You really don't remember?"

Jack began jumping around excitedly, "All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me."

I looked down at my hands, did I want to know what I did in a past life to become death? Had…had I really done something that awful?

Tooth looked despaired, "I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them."

"Then we have to get them back!"

Tooth looks like she wants to say something but suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and disappears. The Guardians eyes fill with worry. "Oh no!" Tooth whispers, "We're too late!"

North growled angrily, "No! No! No such thing as too late!" he begins to pace frantically and as he gets and idea he points his swords at all of us nearly taking dad's noes off. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH! We will collect the teeth!"

"What?!" Tooth squawks.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!"

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!"

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

Dad hopped up next to us proudly, "And eggs I hide in one day?"

Tooth smiles happily, and North turns to Jack and I, "And Jack, Calavera, if you help us, we will get you your memories."

Jack whooped and I just nodded still uncertain if I wanted my memories back.

"Let's do this!" Jack hollered.

"Alright lets gear up and get going." North called out. We went about gather some sacks for the teeth. And I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Hey? You ok?" I looked up to see Jack hovering worriedly behind me.

I gave him a sad smile, "Pitch just kinda freaked me out is all."

I expected him to make some joke, try and lighten the mood, but he flew over and wrapped me in a hug. I was struck dumb, I didn't move, a strange feeling spread in my stomach and I could feel my face turning bright red.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered in my ear, "He moved so face and I was so shock by the things he was saying I didn't act, I didn't come to help you when you needed me. I could have done something and I just stood there like an idiot." I blinked a few times opened my mouth hoping something would come out. But I just stood there, mouth flailing like an idiot. Thankful I was saved by another voice.

"You're not the only one who should apologize frostbite." I turned to see dad had come up behind us. His eyes were filled with regret. Jack released me and backed up a few steps.

"Dad?" I asked confused.

He looked down, "You had four guardians there, and frostbite, and none of us thought Pitch would focus on you. I'm sorry Cala girl. I should have moved the minute Pitch was by you, I was just worried he'd use you against us. But that's no excuse I promise you I will not let him near you again." Determination lite up his eyes and a lump formed in my throat. I swallowed and leapt into his arms.

He enveloped me in a warm hug and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks dad" I said as I pulled back. And then I turned to Jack and smirked, "and you guys got nothing to apologies for, lets e honest none of us moved when Pitch focused on Frosty the snowman over here either."

Jack glowered playfully and gently shoved my shoulder. "Whatever you say skeleton princess." I stuck my tongue out at him, glade we'd lightened the mood. I grinned wickedly as an idea popped into my head. "Hey Jacky boy, I bet my dad and I can gather more teeth than you can tonight!"

Jack's eyes flashed brightly at the challenge. "Your on Cala!"

***************************************cc*********************************

We were Dashing along the rooftops, Sandy and Tooth, and Jack flying, North was jumping through chimneys, dad was putting his rabbit legs to good use and Onyx and Scarlet where helping me scale the buildings.

"Quickly! Quickly!" North shouted excitedly. I laughed, this was the kind of fun I'd gotten used to hanging out with jack the last few decades.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!" I glanced over to see Jack making fun of my dad again. Who glowered up at him.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you won't be able to keep up anyway."

I swung up beside them and kept pace, which was harder to do thank you might think.

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack asked cockily

Dad grinned at him and looked at me expectantly as I answered for him in my best Australian accent, "Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate" Dad and I took off, tag teaming agaist the rest of them.

North over hears us, "A race? Is it a race? This is going to be... EPIC!"

I glance over the rooftops to see Tooth going ballistic and I veer off, telling dad I'll catch up and swing up to a billboard with Jack too see what Tooth's on about.

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!" unfortunately she wasn't paying attention and flew right into the toothpaste billboard we were on. I winced in sympathy.

"You alright Tooth?" Jack and I called down.

She's holding her nose and shakes her head to clear it before flying up to us still looking excited, "Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Ah, four hundred forty years...give or take." Suddenly she jerks to attention and points past us before flying off excitedly.

I elbow Jack in the ribs, "She's old enough to be your ma and she's looking at you with goo, goo eyes."

Hehe sticks his tongue out at me before shooting a questioning look at Baby Tooth, who shrugged sheepishly.

***************************************cc*********************************

Dad and I had just hopped out of one of his rabbit holes and grabbed a tooth. Dad holds it up tauntingly and I turn to see Jack glowing in the window. I snickered, and he shot us with frost. Oh it was so on! As we got ourselves deiced, dad was about to hop out when I cleared my throat and gestured to the kid in the bed.

"What?" he asked confused and I face palmed.

With a sigh I took a quarter out of my pocket and stuck it under his pillow. Dad had the decency to blush and I shook my head, really who could forget that part of the job.

Soon I swung in and out of the houses leaving gifts and taking teeth. It was a fun event, I even hear North found a house with twins, and dad got a hockey player who lost lots of teeth. Finalley I met up with dad and added my collection to his. We hi-fived and Onyx and Scarlet flew around us happily. We all met up with Tooth later and held out the bags of teeth.

She fluttered around excitedly, "Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies."

The other guardians looked sheepishly, and she turned serious, "You guys have been leaving gifts right?"

I sighed, "Really? Even dad forgot until I reminded him. You're all hopeless." We all set out to leave gifts at the places the others forgot. We all stood in line in a laundromat, waiting their turn to put dollar bills into a coin dispenser. What can I say? I ran out of coins. For the love of the Moon it was going to be a long night.

***************************************cc***********************

That's chapter 9 ladies and gents, please leave a review and I'll get to working on chapter 10.


	10. Follow that Nightmare!

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review.

 _Recap:_ _Dad and I had just hopped out of one of his rabbit holes and grabbed a tooth. Dad holds it up tauntingly and I turn to see Jack glowing in the window. I snickered, and he shot us with frost. Oh it was so on! As we got ourselves deiced, dad was about to hop out when I cleared my throat and gestured to the kid in the bed._

 _"_ _What?" he asked confused and I face palmed._

 _With a sigh I took a quarter out of my pocket and stuck it under his pillow. Dad had the decency to blush and I shook my head, really who could forget that part of the job._

 _Soon I swung in and out of the houses leaving gifts and taking teeth. It was a fun event, I even hear North found a house with twins, and dad got a hockey player who lost lots of teeth. Finalley I met up with dad and added my collection to his. We hi-fived and Onyx and Scarlet flew around us happily. We all met up with Tooth later and held out the bags of teeth._

 _She fluttered around excitedly, "Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies."_

 _The other guardians looked sheepishly, and she turned serious, "You guys have been leaving gifts right?"_

 _I sighed, "Really? Even dad forgot until I reminded him. You're all hopeless." We all set out to leave gifts at the places the others forgot. We all stood in line in a laundromat, waiting their turn to put dollar bills into a coin dispenser. What can I say? I ran out of coins. For the love of the Moon it was going to be a long night._

 _**************************************cc*****************************_

After running about the city collecting the last few teeth, and making sure we left coins or other little gifts, we were all exhausted. I glance to my left to see Dad hopping from roof to roof before landing on the sleigh, silently laughing at his expression as he hunkers down low in the chair. From my position ridding piggy-back on Jack I watched the city as we flew by, the night always looked so magical to me. A flicker of yellow caught my eye as I saw a nightmare skulking in the shadows. Glancing at the Guardians and Jack I bit my lip in indecision. I wanted to tell them it was there but I also knew we didn't have much time to finish delivering the teeth to the children. Resolutely I signaled to Onyx and Scarlet and they wrapped themselves around my writst and I used them to grab onto the nearest building and swing myself up. Jack spun back confused and raised an eyebrow in question. I smiled and waved him to follow the others.

"I thought I saw some Day of the Dead decorations through that window. I just wanna go check it out really quick. Don't worry I'll be right behind you." I held up the snow globe North let me barrow. I knew it wouldn't sound suspicions to Jack, I was always snooping around peoples houses when they had Day of the Dead decorations.

He rolled his eyes, " you and that holiday, alright don't be long, it's lame hanging around these guys without you." He smiled and fallowed the others as they disappeared through the snow globe portal. Letting my brows furrow I turned to look at the nightmare. It leaps off the roof, through a drain, and down into the sewers. I sighed. It was going to make me follow it through the sewers. That's just terrific.

*********************************************cc******************************

Keeping back just enough that the dumb horse didn't see me I followed it out through the sewers to someplace dark and sinister. Cages hung on the walls filled with the stolen baby tooth fairies, dark shadows filled almost every crack and corner. And in the center the nightmare settled to a halt and whinnied at Pitch black, who was staring at a dark globe scattered with shinning lights.

Pitch hissed at this nightmare, "The lights...why aren't they going out?" The Nightmare approaches from behind and lets out a soft whiney; Pitch stiffens at the news. "They're collecting the teeth?" I jump as the fairies start to make a ruckus, twittering excitedly, which echoes throughout the lair. Pitch snarls and snaps, " Oh pipe down, or I'll stuff a pillow with you!" The Mini Teeth begin to settle down and Pitch looks at the Nightmare, frustrated, and growls. The Nightmare then winces and disperses into tiny particles. A strand of NIGHTMARE SAND from the Nightmare twirls in the air, and Pitch twists it with his fingers, turning it into a crude image of the sandman. "Fine, have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all you pathetic scrambling will be for nothing." As he crushes the image in his fist I couldn't hold back my gasp of horror. I quickly covered my mouth to stifle the sound but it was too late. Pitch froze and then vanished in a cloud of black sand. I frantically looked around trying to asses where he had gone. Next thing I knew his hand closed around my wrist and bent my arms behind my back.

"it's not nice to spy Calavera." He purred into my ear. I writhed in his grip desperate to escape. And he laughed as Scarlet and Onyx tried to free me from his iron grip. But to no avail. "struggle if you wish, it will make no difference."

I squawked as he dragged me forward towards the center of the room, a mound of tooth capsules sat just below a larger cage. Black sand blurred my vision as I realized he'd teleported us up to the cage and thrown me inside. I heard an audible click as the closed the door and locked it. I spun around and lashed my whips out at him. He sidestepped and he used black sand to coat Scarlet and Onyx in the black sand. They fell limp and he yanked them from my hands.

"NO!" I shouted in panic, I launched myself at the bars desperately reaching for my loyal scarves but Pitch held them just out of reach. He leaned in so close our noses were almost touching. I could see my panicked face reflected in his eyes as he chuckled.

"Don't fret my dear, Calavera. As long as you behave yourself I won't have to hurt your little toys." He threw Onyx and Scarlet to a nearby nightmare and they started playing tug of war with them. I watched as they writhed in pain and tears sprung to my eyes.

"Please don't!" I begged tears filling my eyes. And Pitch regarded me with a smirk.

"hand over the snow globe and I will give them back to you, they will still be immobile naturally but you'll have them back in one pierce."

I hesitated for a brief moment, then I heard a tearing sound and looked over to see one of the scarves beginning to tear. I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out the globe, holding it out to him. Pitch grinned and snapped his fingers. The nightmares flew over and dropped the trembling scarves in his waiting hand. He plucked the snowglobe from my hand and placed my scarves in it's place. I pulled them to my chest and cradled them. I backed away to the far side of the cage and slide the floor, keeping a watchful eye on Pitch as he watch me with a predatory gaze.

"See now, that wasn't so hard was it. They won't be able to help you escape my dear."

Tears of rage filled my eyes as I felt the scarves tremble. "there is more to saving them then hoping they help me escape you creep, you truly are heartless."

He threw his head back and laughed. "flattery will get you nowhere my dear. You could simply join my cause and I would release you."

I growled and shook my head, "NEVER!"

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm a patient man my dear, fear and death will always work toward the same goal, I just have to find your trigger. Perhaps it's this."

My Jaw drops as I see that he is holding a tooth capsule with a picture of a dark haired, smiling, girl on the front. She…..looks like me.

**************************************************cc*******************

Jack gently runs his fingers over the colorful drawings that line along Jamie's walls. Specifically the robot and the sketch of his sledding adventure. Jamie was sound asleep in bed. A smile across his face reveals the recently formed gap between his teeth. Tooth pickes up the tooth under his pillow and smiles knowingly at Jack "Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?"

Jack laughs as he looks sheepishly at Jamie's drawings of himself during the snowball fight on the wall. He was midair, blasting his friends with snowballs. He smiled and then turned back to Tooth. "Kids Huh."

He watches as Tooth twirled the coin between her fingers and put the coin under the pillow. She hovers over Jamie as he stirs in his sleep. A dreamy smile comes over her as she gazes down at the sleeping boy. "This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids." Her expression turned regretful. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

Jack leaned casually against his staff and smiled knowingly, "It's a little different up close, huh?"

Tooth returns the smile and spun hands on her hips, "Yeah however for how confidant and cocky you are it's a wonder you haven't told Cala how you feel."

Jack lost his balance on his staff and fell in a haggard heap gaping up at tooth like a fish. "wh….what are you talking about?"

Tooth smiles knowingly at him and rolls her eyes, "Oh please, we've only recently meet and all my fairies could see you making moon eyes at her every time she wasn't looking. You carried her everywhere, and where always within touching distance when trouble hit.

Jack blushed and looked away, "she…..she's my best friend I ….. I don't wanna make things weird between Cala and I. plus we still don't know who we were…"

Tooth smiles reassuringly and puts a hand on his shoulder, " she can't know if you don't tell her, but Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I had known about both your memories, I could've helped you."

Jack nodded his thanks, "I'll talk to her, but hey, look let's just get you taken care of. Then it's Pitch's turn, huh?"

At a sudden loud commotion they both turn to see North, carrying a large sack over his shoulder, struggling to climb in through the small window. Sandman and Baby Tooth climb in after. Everybody whispers. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

North freezes as they point to the sleeping Jamie and drops his voice to a whisper, "Oh, what gives slowpokes!? How you feeling, Toothy? And where is Cala?"

Tooth fluttered over happily "I feel believed in!"

North smiled, "Haha! That's what I want to hear."

Jack looked out the window, noticing hwo much time has passed, "Cala should be here by now, she went to go check out some kid's decorations in the last town and said she'd catch up."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES NOT HERE!" Bunny thundered as he climbed from his hole, "and I see how it is all working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jack swaggers over to bunny and pulls a bag of teeth, "You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail."

Bunny smirks and bulls a larger bag of teeth, "You call that a bag of choppers?, Now that's a bag of choppers."

North steps between them, "gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was –" he threw a massive bag of teeth down between them, "I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!"

North freezes however as a flashlight hits him.

"Santa Claus?" A small voice whispers in awe. They all turn slowly to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding a flashlight, wide awake and beaming in disbelief. " The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

Tooth laughs nervously, "Surprise! We came…."

Jack looks forward in awe, "He can see us?"

Bunny winces in sympathy, "Most of us."

Tooth flaps at them frantically interrupting, "Shhh! You guys, he's still awake."

"Sandy! Knock him out!" They all look to him, scandalized as Sandy hits his fist into his palm. Jamie looks concerned. " With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies"

Just then Jamie's greyhound rises up onto the bed, fully awake, its nostrils flaring at the scent she's picked up. Jamie frantically pulls on her, "No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!"

"Alright nobody panic," Bunny mumbled going nose to nose with the dog.

Jack Chuckled,, "But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?"


	11. What have I Done!

I Am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for how long it's taken me to update, I'm in my last semester at college and its finales week! But that's ok I will do much better at updating the chapters! Specail thanks to alexandriasutherland98, and Goldspark1 for helping me refocus on updating this story! Thanks you guys! Now on to chapter 11!

 _I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review._

 _Recap: North steps between them, "gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was –" he threw a massive bag of teeth down between them, "I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!"_

 _North freezes however as a flashlight hits him._

" _Santa Claus?" A small voice whispers in awe. They all turn slowly to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding a flashlight, wide awake and beaming in disbelief. " The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"_

 _Tooth laughs nervously, "Surprise! We came…."_

 _Jack looks forward in awe, "He can see us?"_

 _Bunny winces in sympathy, "Most of us."_

 _Tooth flaps at them frantically interrupting, "Shhh! You guys, he's still awake."_

" _Sandy! Knock him out!" They all look to him, scandalized as Sandy hits his fist into his palm. Jamie looks concerned. " With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies"_

 _Just then Jamie's greyhound rises up onto the bed, fully awake, its nostrils flaring at the scent she's picked up. Jamie frantically pulls on her, "No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!"_

" _Alright nobody panic," Bunny mumbled going nose to nose with the dog._

 _Jack Chuckled,, "But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?"_

 _**********************************************cc**************************_

Cala sat staring at the box in her hands. Pitch had laughed at her confused expression before disappearing in an explosion of black sand. She glanced down at Onyx and Scarlet who were curled against her side shivering. Taking a deep breath she pressed the blue diamond on the top of the capsule and her vision evaporated into silver and black sparkles. a series of memory flashes played before her in rapid succession:

 _A brown haired, green eyed baby girl being lifted in the air by a tall man graying hair and blue eyes. He wore a black robe and had a cross on a chain around his neck. He bend down and placed her infront of a red wolf pup and a black who yipped excitedly and licked her face._

 _The girl was slightly older now, maybe 4 or 5 and she was in a green forest picking different plants with a short woman with Red hair and green eyes. The woman smiled and pointed out a green plant, "this is sage Calavera, mixed with rose and lavender you can apply it to aching joints to relieve stress and pain." The red and black wolves where hanging back sleeping near the travel packs._

 _The tall man, her father, was applying a poultice to a wounded knights arm after he removed the arrow imbedded there. 8 year old Calavera watched on taking notes on pieces of parchment._

 _A preteen Calavera helping apply medicine to a fevered elder. While her mother applied a cool rag to his temple. The wolves curled at their feet offering comfort._

 _The memories began to darken around the edges, blurring slightly making it hard to make out the following memory, only catching glimpses of it. A young teen Calavera, a white beaked bird mask, black hooded figures, finally the memory slowed to show her standing over the bodies of her mother and father and a few others she didn't know, a bloody dagger in her hand, the red and black wolves at her sides covered with blood. Blood dotted the front of her dress, her face was to blurry to see but her voice rang out clearly, "this is the way it had to be…..you had to die"._

Calavera jolted from the haze refusing continue watching. Tears cascaded down her face as she threw the capsule with all her might and it clanged ominously against the bars on the far side of her cell. Cala brought her knees to her chest and sobbed brokenly. "Pitch was right…i…..i killed them…." Her words evaporated into sobs that echoed through the dark cavern.

**************************************cc************************************

Bunny chest puffed out and he scoffed, "I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me –" While Sandy forms a Dreamsand baseball, Jack rolls his eyes and notices an alarm clock on the bedside table. "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of…" Jack can't resist: he reaches over stealthily and sets off the alarm clock with his staff. Abby snarls and Bunny's eyes go wide, "Crikey."

Bunny is off like a shot, the greyhound right on his tail, running laps in the small room, the dog barking like crazy. Jamie cries out, ordering Abby to sit and leave the Easter Bunny alone but she pays no heed. Sandy, amused, makes a Dreamsand baseball to stop the dog, but bobbles it as the dog brushes past. The others stand out of the way as Bunny and the dog run up the walls and over the bed. As Tooth tries to silence the alarm clock, Jack can barely contain his laughter. Sandy takes aim as Bunny and the dog run circles around him. The dog jumps past North, knocking him back. As Sandy winds up, the dog suddenly smacks right into him. The Dreamsand goes flying. North ducks out of the way as the Dreamsand sails toward him. The Dreamsand baseball smacks Tooth right in the face and explodes into golden dust. Tooth and her fairy fall to the ground as a golden tooth takes shape above their heads. Streams of Dreamsand make their way around the room.

"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Bunny cries in terror as he gets a whiff of the golden sand. The image of a carrot quickly takes shape in front of his face. THUD! Bunny falls over asleep. THUD! So does the dog. North tries to scramble out of the way, but there's no escape in this tiny room.

North's eyes go misty and he wistfully sighs, "Candy canes…." He teeters for a moment as Dreamsand candy canes appear before him, then falls like a giant Sequoia, landing - THUD! on the end of Jamie's bed, which sends Jamie catapulting through the air.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa!"

Luckily he lands in Sandy's arms. He starts to wake up agian, but Sandy is there with a fistful of sand and Jamie too is out cold. Jack and Sandy look down at the sleeping boy, relieved. Then they look around - a heap of sleeping, snoring bodies.

Jack shrugs sheepishly, "whoops…." Bunny is snuggled up next to North. A carrot and candy canes, made of Dreamsand, hold hands as they dance above Bunny and North's head. Jack comes down off the dresser and turns to Sandy, who has put Jamie back in bed. Sandy lifts North's arm and lets go, it's completely limp and falls flat. Sandy smiles at Jack, who chuckles. "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now. Cala is gonna be pissed she missed this!"

Sandy eyes suddenly widen. There's a Nightmare behind Jack. Jack turns to see A Nightmare staring through the window. Without hesitation, Jack jumps out the window after it.

"Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch."

Sandy pauses for a moment, then follows Jack's lead. But just as they leave Jamie's room the bedroom door opens, and Sophie toddles in. She takes in the scene, amused. She toddles over to North, giggling. She pokes at his rotund belly. Then she notices something. She reaches into his pocket and pulls out a snow globe. "Pretty!"

She looks over to see the Easter Bunny, sound asleep on the floor., "Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop!" Suddenly the snow globe lights up. Sophie's eyes widen as she looks at the beautiful vista inside the globe. It's Bunny's warren. She takes the globe and toddles off for the door, when she trips - again - and the snow globe smashes on the floor.

A flash of light. She looks up to see a magical portal open in front of her. A gust of wind comes blowing out of the portal. Sophie giggles, and toddles through the portal.


	12. Bump in the Dark

Back at it again! Glade you are all enjoying the story, please make sure to read and review so I know what you do like and what you don't! thanks!

 _I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of their Characters, Calavera however is mine, so don't steal her! Please enjoy and review._

 _Recap: Jack shrugs sheepishly, "whoops…." Bunny is snuggled up next to North. A carrot and candy canes, made of Dreamsand, hold hands as they dance above Bunny and North's head. Jack comes down off the dresser and turns to Sandy, who has put Jamie back in bed. Sandy lifts North's arm and lets go, it's completely limp and falls flat. Sandy smiles at Jack, who chuckles. "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now. Cala is gonna be pissed she missed this!"_

 _Sandy eyes suddenly widen. There's a Nightmare behind Jack. Jack turns to see A Nightmare staring through the window. Without hesitation, Jack jumps out the window after it._

" _Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitch."_

 _Sandy pauses for a moment, then follows Jack's lead. But just as they leave Jamie's room the bedroom door opens, and Sophie toddles in. She takes in the scene, amused. She toddles over to North, giggling. She pokes at his rotund belly. Then she notices something. She reaches into his pocket and pulls out a snow globe. "Pretty!"_

 _She looks over to see the Easter Bunny, sound asleep on the floor., "Easter Bunny! Hop hop hop!" Suddenly the snow globe lights up. Sophie's eyes widen as she looks at the beautiful vista inside the globe. It's Bunny's warren. She takes the globe and toddles off for the door, when she trips - again - and the snow globe smashes on the floor._

 _A flash of light. She looks up to see a magical portal open in front of her. A gust of wind comes blowing out of the portal. Sophie giggles, and toddles through the portal._

 _*****************************cc******************************************_

two Nightmares zigzag along the rooftops, searching for victims. Jack, loving the chase, is in hot pursuit with Sandy, who's riding along on a streak of Dreamsand. One of the Nightmares splits off, angling for a bedroom window and Sandy calmly follows after it. The other one angles up over the house's roof to evade Jack, who parkours over the roof after it.

Through the windows below them, flashes of golden and sickly green light race through the house as Sandy battles the Nightmare. The Nightmare and Jack zoom away from the house just as Sandy and the first nightmare blast out of the window. Sandy wrestling with it until it explodes into golden dreamsand which he quickly transforms into a Sting Ray for him to ride. He turns the Sting ray and quickly follows after Jack.

Jack flies through town on the heels of the Nightmare. It makes a sharp turn down an alleyway but Jack is quick to follow. The Nightmare then veers up the wall of the alley and onto a rooftop. Jack whips a blast from his staff and hits the Nightmare before it disappears from view.

"YES! I got it!" Jack yells extatically as he flies up after the fallen nightmare. He lands up onto the roof and prods the frozen Nightmare with his staff. "Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?! Look at this thing!" he excitedly continues poking the downed nightmare unaware that a dark figure materialized behind him and stepped into the light. Yellow eyes flashing with malice.

"Frost?" Pitch spat in irritation. Jack spun quickly and blasts a wave of frost across the rooftop, but Pitch easily dodges it, reappearing behind Jack on the adjoining rooftop.

"You know, for a "neutral party" you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight Jack."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he held out his staff, ready to strike. "You made it my fight when you stole those teeth."

Pitch cocked his head to the side curiously and raised one eyebrow, "Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?"

Movement right next to him caught his eye and Pitch looks down and turns to find Sandy calmly standing on the rooftop next to him. Pitch quickly sidesteps, moving away from Sandy. Recovering quickly, he chuckles, "Now this is who I'm looking for."

Before Pitch can react a dreamsand steam whips around him, forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack. Pitch throws out a stream of nightmare sand, turning it into a gigantic sickle and swings it back at Sandy. Jack ducked, avoiding injury as Sandy's pushed back against a ledge. Recovering Sandy quickly grabs Pitch with another dreamsand stream and yanks him off his feet, slamming him repeatedly against the tops of the buildings until finally throwing him off the rooftop. Pitch bounces off the ground as he crashes into an empty street. As Sandy dusts his hands and calmly steps off the rooftop to follow, Jack looked on, astonished.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said jokingly and Sandy turned giving him a knowing smile. Pitch tries to shake off the crash, atempting to back up as Sandy touches down and moves toward him, Jack following close behind. Pitch cowers pathetically on the ground in fear as they approach.

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what-" Pitch suddenly stops cowering, stands and grins wickedly, "You can have `em back!"

Before Jack and Sandy can react, a Nightmare shoots up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gather in the alley behind him. Jack and Sandy look around as hundreds of Nightmares descend from the surrounding rooftops to encircle them.

'This doesn't look good.' Jack thought worriedly. He turns and looks to Sandy and muttering, "You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?"

Meanwhile, Pitch rises up from off the ground as on of his nightmare horses takes shape underneath him. Pitch grabs onto her mane as it snorts and snarls. He then leans forward and smiled mockingly.

"so easily predictable you guardians, easy to read, and easy to defeat." He leans back and regards them smiling. "I've seen that look in your eyes before, now where was it…" he trails off tapping a long figure against his chin as if puzzled before snapping his fingers. "Ah yes that's it, that bone crushing terror I saw was right…here!"

With a wave of his hand a massive amount of black sand rises from the sewer grates forming a giant cage and a small figure huddled at the far side whimpering. Silver eyes tinged with red, tear tracks still evident on her face as she clutched her immobile scarves to her chest. She looked out past the bars of her cage. Her eyes landed on the him and she called out in a choked sob, "J…..Jack?"

His eyes widened with worry and Jack took a step forward reaching out toward the sand cage, "CALA!?" she stood wobbily and walked toward him and grabbed the bars of the cage in one hand. She reached for him with the other.

In an instant Pitch was between them, his horse rearing and struck Jack across the temple sending him flying to land on his back infront of Sandy.

"JACK!" Cala cried out and she shook the bars of the cage.

He groaned as Sandy helped him to his feet and took a defensive stance as Pitch Tisked disapprovingly.

"No that most certainly won't do, I can' have you taking away my new toy now can I frost. The poor little thing is still in shock from her memory box. So I'm afraid she'll have to sit out our little game. But don't worry, I'll take good care of her" he snickered.

"YOU BASTARD! Let her go now, before I hurt you," Jack screamed, eyes flashing with dark promise.

Pitch threw back his head and laughed. "Such anger, lets see if you can use it."

He leaned forward eyes shinning, "BOO!" His army of Nightmares begin to charge.

"Jack look out!" Cala called. Helplessly looking on as the nightmares beared down on the two fuming guardians.


End file.
